legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 33 - Despicable Humans, Gotta Kill Them All! Battle Throughout The Kanto Region Part 1
"Earlier while the Battle of Bellwood City was running around, The Invaders have been taken to the Pokemon world from set coordinates uploaded by Mother Brain's data banks. She said her former dragon second in command Ridley who was now dead had been through this place before. When asked by General Tor where he is now, Mother Brain brought out that he died going off in his personal vendetta to Samus Aran and was killed by her. Her Space Pirates had stated she was not alone and had help from a small blue eyed robot named Wheatley." Iosa Sakera: From her regarded reputation she sounds like a deadly catch and how in cripes did this diminutive machine got the better with the best of your warrior. Surely he could have been a match. Mother Brain: Ridley's sadism gives him a huge ego to make his opponents feel worst by slow painful suffering by his own hands. It might give fear to minor threat soldiers and it is not really a nice advantage to be used for calibers of the strong. Super-Skrull Kl'rt: A more effective warrior would have just finished his opponent as quickly as possible to thin down the enemies numbers or they will screw it up with incompetence when they go too long with the prey and let such insanity make lose the sight of unknowingly bringing in more enemy reinforcements that will come in to back up the still alive warrior, outnumbering our forces we can't spare anymore to send in if such foolishness were to continue dragging on. Super-Skrull Kl'rt: If it were me in charge, were I to manage to bring the enemy into a rendered form of helplessness, it would be better to make the blow count and wait no more tha needed. This is a torture and interrogation, it is a battlefield and with such incompetence I'm surprised you didn't kill your second in command for bringing such foolishness to just one individual. Mother Brain: You are not hearing from him now, aren't you, Kl'rt? Because Ridley had failed to kill off Samus Aran, I've decided to re-clone his remains and then turn him into a more emotionless fighter that answers to logic than imperfect reasoning. Trakeena: Well, put for a massive thinking organic encased in a jar. "Trakeena was lifted off from the ground with a multi-colored light enveloping around the evil galactic empresses form throwing her body right against the hull of the Komato flagships interior." Mother Brain: Show respect to the indifferent. If you do not, you will suffer dearly with painful infliction made upon your natural makeup. You would make a fine subject to burn all that wonderful skin to being changed into the different bodily form of an abomination, my space pirates can do just that. Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us): Wouldn't that be an amusing plan to make it happen upon such a spoiled brat. Dalatrass Linron: She is much better than a large primitive muscular saurian. We should all stop fighting and bring the attention to more important matters to an enemy group that keeps derailing our civilizations further construction to become more advanced, the human race. General Tor: Mother Brain, please do release Trakeena her strategic planning and charms will help us turn our enemies. Mother Brain: Then I will do it just for your sake as your in charge. However I will make note that we need Trakeena to be put out into tougher shape. "Mother Brain had cancelled her psychokinetic grip on Trakeena and released her as the royal daughter of Scorpius took the time for herself to breath." Trakeena: Huuuh uuhh huuffff.... General Tor: Then she will be landing upon the battlefield's ground. We'll be slaughtering team rocket headquarters as you've inputted have been a genuine threat to other Pokemon kind. The human forces will know true pain when they see the destruction placed upon key areas they've learned to evolve around, effecting drastically upon their cultured behavior. Asha: You mean destroy everything they worked hard to up to this point. Let me at em! Release me right now! I want to vent out my anger and hatred to gain a new satisfaction killing of those inferior fleshbags. General Tor: I will allow this, but if you go too far, I will pull you back into my ship if you do not listen to my orders. You are needed alive after all and you are a unique Komato Assassin who likes to take on the more dangerous missions. Komato Assassins possess bravery, only failing to meet right to your settings. Do not try to get yourself killed now. Asha: Right, I know what needs to be done. And what of the creatures they command that which they are named as a whole creature species, Pokemon? General Tor: Kill the Team Rocket grunt trainers and spare the higher ranked officials in guidance to tracking the commander in charge of the group faction from interrogation. The Pokemon are not to be killed off, they are needed a new home than be enslaved by humans who imprison them by these Pokeballs. After we destroy Team Rocket and disintegrate its foundation, we will move onto the other lands. Iosa Sakera: We've arrived just as the coordinate data had helped pinpointed it's location. General Tor: Make no more wait on the travel. Deploy our forces right to this worlds ground. Move out and attack, take the Pokeballs and only injure and stun the Pokemon. "The Invaders fleet has flown right to Team Rocket Headquarters. A Team Rocket Grunt is reporting right to the boss or by his actual name known to the few trainers who live and higher ranking team rocket subordinates as Giovanni the man whose captured and killed many Pokemon and made life misery for humans and their pocket monster friends from his selfish actions to takeover the world even having the unfettered courage to capture legendary Pokemon and clone them off like Mew to create his Mewtwo weapon. Thankfully Mewtwo never wanted anymore of being treated as a partnered slave and left off abandoning his human oppressors." Team Rocket Grunt: Boss, you need to come with us our monitors have picked up a new threat on our scopes and it isn't any Pokemon team maybe competition who knows we might need your expertise to familiarize who they are. Giovanni: Bring me right to security quarters, we will examine our oncoming intruders. "Giovanni had left off with the rocket grunt with his Persian trailing out behind him as to not separate from his master." "In the security area various network operators were triangulating the image on the monitor right to Giovanni revealing a large warship moving right above the base. The Persian stared at his shocking owners face like the design of it wasn't by known areas of this planet. How this ship came to be built so fast is a mystery that he never discovered amongst the humans. Perhaps because of his lack of exploration to the other regions, he never had a chance to examine technology this motivationingly powerful. He never did get to such a dream as he's busy trying to capture the most powerful Pokemon than focus on the creation of machines to bolster his forces." Persian: Peeeerrrrrr....? Giovanni: This visual imagery link.....disturbs me....where did the authorities or better yet other rivals received aid to create such this enormous vessel? Team Rocket Grunt: The Boss, how are we gonna deal with those forces? They don't seem to be your average punk trainers with a superior complex believing they will become the strongest. Giovanni: Gather the troops and bring up the higher ranking team rocket commanders Butch and Cassidy, we'll need their experience for this mission more so than those three idiots. Team Rocket Grunt: On it on the double, Boss sir. Giovanni: Now for me to get to safety as this battle is gonna carry on with the collateral damage done to greatly wreck this place down and I won't want to be part of that wreckage. "At the quarters of Butch and Cassidy." Team Rocket Grunt: The boss has putted you both in charge of this mission. Get us right through and we'll all call it a restful day and have a ship on our hands with a lot of rare Pokemon on our side. The trainer crews inside will have to disappear elsewhere to show team rocket's territorial borders are not to be crossed upon so freely. Butch: The intruding Newbies these days, they don't even have a thought of what Pokemon we are packing. Cassidy: I wonder if they knew we have lethal weapons that are not Pokemon in store for them? The fools are gonna play right into our trap without being prepared that not everything's the fair sport of a Pokemon match. Cassidy: Okay lowly ranked soldier go and get your trips. Our Pokemon will be right with you just a moment. Team Rocket Grunt: Right away, Cassidy. "The Rocket Grunt member saluted and left off to message the team rocket troops to prepare for what they think would become a short war for them, the other way around that they do not know would become a slaughter." "The flagship opened reveal its huge troops and a few commanders coming in. The obvious disrespect brought by them." Iosa Sakera: If this is Team Rocket's best defense then we'll be rid of those primitive soft water bagged bodies with such an easy task given. Time to savor my prey's suffering with a chase brimmed with the invigorating feels of their own screams, no doubt praying for their own comrades and leader to save them when they will be alone for their own safety. Asha: Oh why go out now? Let's wait for them to attack us and we'll be the ones demonstrating our superior races might of how much of a laughable threat these humans pose once it becomes ineffective at dropping the casualty rates. Trakeena: I don't mind flaunting to these losers. It just makes the look of the dead body poses terrifying to match with the discomforted expressions. We can hang the dead bodies around right to the city not too far away from here, when we're finished with ransacking this area. General Tor: Keep the mission to Pokemon not treasured valuables. Trakeena: Relax! Sheesh, I know that too. You know you do take your job a bit too seriously don't you Tory? General Tor: Preserving life is preferable than materialistic objects that exemplify greed. Trakeena: Always the noble one aren't you? General Tor: And what of you? Can I trust your judgement to help save more non-human lives from ever dying? Your concern for monarchy status bugs me. Trakeena: Oh come on General, you know you can trust your allied queen who will help build a new order for all the aliens. Maybe I'm childish but what of your attachment to these animals, Pokemon yeah? General Tor: I will not keep them as pets if that is what you are thinking. They deserve better to climb amongst the laws of equality more so than the human race and if more lives will become lost by ours enemies, I will do the same to take the amount if not more to quell the violent uprisings they will uphold for the mistreated race of non-humans. It's our duty as galactic peace keeping forces to eliminate all evil and leave ever no more of its runners to repopulate again to destroy us in a spite full of vengeance later. General Tor: We must show them no mercy for this poor treatment of servitude to these Pokemon by the human masters that hold their freedom will not be going away from justice. I will not let the Pokemon victims down scared as the human race will get what they truly deserve just like the Team Rocket faction the death penalty. "Butch and Cassidy are marching outside the building with the Team Rocket army." Butch: Wouagh Cassidy, I don't think they are da Pokemon we are looking for. Cassidy: I never knew Pokemon trainers can be so ugly with such a terrible choice in the dress code. The Sci-Fi convention is on the other way, hun. You can leave now and save the time for your fellow geeks to make it out alive and go back to those butterfly collections you squawk or those failure sci-fi flicks no one would give a good eye enough to watch. General Tor: I don't know as much as what you are talking about human female, but I can clearly very much notice from your type of attitude that this group is very much indeed racist along with everyone else on this planet and to Mother Brain's theory she was right. Kill them off, except these two. I want them prisoner. Humans they never do not know from a mistake when they see one. "General Tor held his blaster." Butch: Cassidy, good ol' partner of mine. I don't think they're what you really think they are. The acting is far too much real for dat kind of effects. Cassidy: Oh relax the losers toy weapon will mostly fire a foam dart, a paintball, or a harmless red laser...we'll just be laughing at how ineffective they're equipment is and we'll just... "General Tor's gun was fired out and large blast of plasma from General Tor's gun incinerates a group of Team Rocket Soldiers in just one blow into ashes." Cassidy: Did I...ah...um, just say that you're a bunch of nerdy losers. I mean, you're a bunch of awesome looking aliens and we'd be honored if you joined us in the sake of peace capturing those Pokemon. Butch: Uhehehehe yeah we we're just kidding about all that rat nonsense calling you a bunch of loser geeks. You are fine in our book. General Tor: Your lies cannot hide from me now. I know you are begging for mercy out of desperation, because you no longer finding the strength to clash with my forces, after showing how much we managed with a mere Squadron. How long will your entire army fare against ours? "Out of panic Butch and Cassidy give out the orders." Butch: Oh Pokeballs! They're going to kill us all! Don't let them get around near to da boss! Cassidy: Destroy them! Forget about taking prisoners this has actually become a war than a futile humorous attempt to arrest us. "The Team Rocket grunts throw their Pokeballs as red razer shaped beams of light move around zig zaggingly to materialize their partnered Pokemon." Super Skrull Kl'rt: The humans have finally brought the very animals they've enslaved. I will dispose of those slave drivers and bring hope to those poor creatures for they do not deserve to be entrapped by such racist travesty. Team Rocket Grunt: Arcanine unit! Flamethrower! "Three Arcanines burst out a huge spray of intense heat right towards the Komato Troops, the fantastic four genetic infused Super Skrull brought out a bubbled force field that blocked their path as the flames splashed around forth towards Komatos and diminished away from its intended target safely from distant directions the flames had weakened and the rocket grunts and their released Pokemon servants were gaping out wide at the ineffectiveness of their moves towards the new foes." Super Skrull Kl'rt: Around me, troopers! Only a small effort of teamwork and no good sense of strategy from you soft bodies, now you will witness the true commanding power of a member of the great Skrull empire! "The Komato Troops went around firing plasma balls at the Team Rocket Grunts, the Arcanines attempt to bring vengeance right to the mysterious murderers and got moved off away from a large rocky fist burning with heat that drops them down fainting." Super Skrull Kl'rt: That did not even bring much hindrance to my performance as predicted your animal allies could not even hold their own much against me without a word of your response commands to actually fight. Your slave laboring within those imprisoning objects no doubt dehumanized them in fear to make them your obedient agents of destruction. Fear not for I will make sure that history will never repeat itself. "Super Skrull Kl'rt jetted right off in a large mobile jet of body covered fire, coating the collided team rocket grunts into ignited flesh burned right on the uniform disintegrating itself right away then the pigment skins of the thieving humans in a matter of seconds the Pokeballs are left dropped into the ground. The Rocket Grunts were retreating away from the super Skrull warrior." Asha: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAA! Keep on running around like that! Your cowardice are all the gain, I've always wanted. "Now that the fear of death is starting to message right into some members of the team rocket forces. Asha was laughing maniacally, rapidly throwing plasma daggered bombs at speeds that would make him invisible right in the rocket grunts vision, the numbers were falling rapidly and the enemies did not even suffer a single breaking point of casualties. Butch and Cassidy were slowly sweating those bullet drops right from their glands the idea of staying in the battle field longer began to fill them in with doubt seeing at how brutal these aliens are even more so than them." Asha: A terrorist organization should have a better armament than just Pokemon where is the hot up energy weapons, the flying explosives, and metallic body armor equipped with energy shields. Those organic weavings are very laughable compared to The Komatos and the rest of our allies equipment. Asha: We'll be taking the Pokemon into our better hands since your inferior minds cannot comprehend their behavior, the care-taking shall be left to us than a bunch of dumb dirty apes who've never could get a grasp on non-human culture. "Butch began to back away after seeing bodily limbs flying up from the red energy flashes one-sidedly killing off the team rocket grunts and they couldn't even see who it was making off with the voice because of the rate of speed he was moving." Butch: Cass, you think we should bail right about now? These guys really mean business. Not even the Pokemon trainers and champions had any much intention to become our personal executors. Cassidy: And get fired by the boss to be left out for dead by those monstrous things?!?! We need to stay and make sure his employees are safe...well just the lively ones we can evacuate safely right into the building. We won't use every last one of our women and men. We'll bring in the retreat. For now let's bring out our Pokemon to assist since a lot of the grunts will keep getting thoughts to run off chicken scared if we don't step in personally. Butch: I gotcha Cassidy, we'll be blasting off those fools right off into the stars and take their shiny ship as ours for da bosses trophy. "Butch and Cassidy held out their Pokeballs throwing them quickly." Butch: Come right out to waste dem fools, Primeape, Hitmontop, Mightyena, Cloyster, Shuckle, and Aggron! Cassidy: Go evict these unwanted intruders right off Team Rocket property, Raticate, Houndour, Sableye, Tentacruel, Granbull, Charizard! Cassidy: Get our men inside the building, the boss wouldn't like it if we were out to save our own skins and not his fellow workers. Butch: Uh yeah what she says, now get right to working will ya? "The Twelve Pokemon brought from the rocket duo came popping out in white flashes from the Pokeballs that opened up when they landed on the ground. They roared out fiercely with their battle cries. While they provided the distraction, Butch and Cassidy would ensure their comrades get out." Cassidy: Regroup right inside the headquarters, The Boss has given us a back up plan. Butch: Inside hurry, we can't spare anymore time to save you all if you keep blaming out that you're about to die. "Butch was shoving the team rocket members forward that were running back. Team Rocket Members were holding bazookas to fire missiles and the Komato Assassins speed up to reflect right back at them with their shields that divert projectiles killing off the senders and the men around nearby with their own ammunition used against them." "As Butch and Cassidy hopelessly battle The Invaders, Jessie, James, and Meowth were walking right on the road all tired out from having to run in with the pest trainers that have consistently beat them beyond their winning record so many times that it went quite literally past a hundred and even reached to the thousand mark. Ever since their big contribution in the Unova Region they could not get any bigger than that. The three of them returned to even less of a threat after that incident and slowly began to lose the bosses favor to the later point he returned to having Butch and Cassidy as becoming replacements over them again. They hid behind the trees to watch the battle unfold but it didn't turn exciting to them than they thought." "The screams for the most part were coming right from the very dropped down weighted bodies of their own team mates killed and even so less towards the very threat they're fighting against almost effortlessly mowing them down in size. The weakness of a trainer having to be attacked before they could make anymore commands to the Pokemon were being exploited by these new foreigners. They hold no clothing uniform anymore like any thieving terrorist, instead the enemies bodies were covered in metal armor completely with no certain to know if they are human underneath it. They dare not look any further to approach less they want to be caught in the slaughter to join with the dead." James: I don't even believe what I'm seeing Jessie, it looks like we're being targeted by terrorists. It's just quite real that we're actually have a different regional force that's very ruthless using more dangerous conventional means to hurt us! Jessie please help me! "James jumped into Jessie's arms and she quickly tossed him off of her then yelled at him to stop her long time partners cries." Jessie: Quit yapping out around in a volume like that, James! You're gonna really get us killed around for them to hear where that noise keeps coming from and I haven't even properly written my last will. James: Your will, but what about mine?! Jessie: We'll both write them around how about that? Meowth your opinion of this situation. Meowth: Yeah? What's gonna happen to the boss? If he dies then who will we work for? James: Oh! What about those times at the Pokemon league we began selling food there? We've always been successful on that. Meowth: That's a good idea, but first why don't we all see how the fight turns out and perhaps we can go jump in on them from behind when those mooks start running off into our set up ambush to help the rockets corner them up. The boss will pay us big time if we succeed. Jessie: One problem there's only three of us and many of them. How are we gonna accomplish that with such a numerical disadvantage? I mean Meowth they really are brought up to a huge army. Meowth: Oh that's easy we will wait until they have less of those new guys for us to fight. James: I hope you are correct Meowth, I don't really wanna face them alone with just the three of us. Those guys are really big scary monsters! "The three of them crouch down behind the trees, finished with discussing the battle plans to help bring aid to the fight if it goes in Team Rocket's favor as they observe nervously predicting it's outcome." "The Team Rocket grunts still fighting had thrown more Pokemon out bringing dozens of Zubats as they flew across the area given the command for supersonic confusing the Komato Ground Forces, Space Pirates, and Stingerwingers. It had also reached towards Super-Skrull Kl'rt and Asha who were busy about to deal the killing finishers to the resisting Team Rocket Grunts and they cupped in their ears by hands to block out most of the sound and shake off it's effects that's giving them migraine headaches from the emitted loud noise of the Zubats." Super-Skrull Kl'rt and Asha: GAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! "The alternate evil superman had waited long enough as he came to help the aerotrooper space pirates defeat the flying nuisances by one hit knock out punching the Fearows shooting hyper beams and released Zubats down into fainting at super speeds." Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us): Now the next phase of reinforcements shows up. No need to ask your turn in line to the grave, war decides how much we value your lives and unlucky for the most of you, you are worth as much to the dirt on this planet. "The Evil Alternate Superman snaps back his head and then moving it off like he's charging almost for a headbutt shoots crimson beams out of his glowing eyes as they cut right through the rocket grunts into burnt off body remains severed from the original form by the intense beaming heat with excellent precision accuracy." Cassidy and Butch: NOOOOOOO! "They were distraught by the alternate reality Kryptonian's merciless brutality on the remaining rocket grunts that stood to fight and in anger they decided to focus on him to attack for payback." Cassidy: You are......a monster! Houndour, Flamethrower! Sableye, shadow ball! Tentacruel, water gun! Charizard, Fire Blast! "The elemental powers of Cassidy's four Pokemon flew right at the evil superman and he stood still letting the attack hit him directly." Cassidy: Y-you didn't even flinch! Who are you, what are you?! Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us): Did I forget my dark robes and farmer tool? Allow me to give you my introduction, I'm the very embodiment of injustice and death itself. Only I decide what's wrong without the law to stop me as they fall to my every whim, should they disobey they will be punished with being terminated, no second chances. "It all went too quickly as the dark version of Superman had punted aside the Pokemon who attempted to get in his way defending their own master with his own Kryptonian reinforced body strength alone. Cassidy was far too scared to react when two hands had already ceased her by the throat in an instant choking her slowly as the tight grip blocked up the airways from further giving the female team rocket commander anymore chance to breath in then a voice called right up to superman." General Tor: Cease and desist making any more movements to killing off the human female. As said I want her alive and her partner too since they differ in appearance than the other subordinates we killed would indicate being high ranking officials of this team rocket organization. "The Evil Superman looked at Cassidy as his lips opened revealing his pearl white intimidating grin to her." Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us): Be generous the Komato General values your pathetic still living life for when he's done, you will have the worst time screaming for help with my company alone with you and your dear friend. "He warned, Butch and Cassidy should they be left right into his care to determine their ultimate fate. Cassidy however was unable to speak and passed out after being released by the evil superman by General Tor's orders." Butch: We won't give into your demands! Ya got it? We are Team Rocket, blasting right off right through the speeds of light, going out moving in the regions snatching poking and recruiting trainers to be part of a greater power. Our organization will never die, there will be plenty more of us and the boss has got it all planned. Butch: This ain't the only joint for Team Rocket bub, we've got more of us coming to kick your tails off to whence you freaks came from. "Trakeena knocks Butch out with a strike from her Staff as she talked down to the out cold Butch with a sarcastic yes. Her stingwingers were ripping apart the rocket grunt members and taking in organs from the bodies to feed upon." Trakeena: Uh-huh with all that boasting, there is no evidence to believe you have that amount of equipment to back you up. "Butch and Cassidy were being brought to the Komato flagship as Jessie, James, and Meowth had their hopes down expressions of eager anticipating had deadened down to fear they got up from hiding in the forest and ran quickly as possible." Jessie: We waited! And now we've seen how strong their forces went out against our team! They aren't humans, their aliens! James: Horrible, just horrible! They really aren't ones who want to say, "We've come in peace." No, no, no! It should be rephrased now as in the new greeting "We're here to kill you all for confiscating our tech all those years ago because you humans have all been too greedy using them to make a galactic ranged empire to better it than ours and now must die for the consequences." James: We oughta cancel our food and drink selling plan at the Pokemon leagues. Those aliens would not spare us to continue doing business with other people. Meowth: All the money and catgirl Meowth's I dreamed of living a life like that and I'm not likely gonna live successful two, because all three of us would be dead. "Jessie and James poured tears fountaining from their mouth." Jessie and James: WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYY US?! "Then all suddenly in a few seconds, Meowth had an imaginary light bulb spawn right above his from his own perception." Meowth: Wait right there! It can't just be the three of us, we've got the twerps and the other friends they met can help us fight those cold villains. "Jessie and James ceased crying and lifted up Meowth into the air." James: Oh Meowth you are a genius, a real big brainer! Jessie: And after we beat them let's all start a different career of your picking, Meowth. Meowth: Ahh, shucks guys that's so touching. "Jessie and James let's go of Meowth and they head off further away to get more help to back them up against those mysterious invaders." "Inside the Komato flagship." ???: Water wake up call for the both of you. "??? brought out the bucket of ice cold water waking up Butch and Cassidy as they were suspended against the wall by energy chains from wrists to ankles." General Tor: Thank you friend. Now that you're fully conscious the interrogation shall begin. Cassidy: We can't break that easily. Our nerves are hardened iron and can't be easily broken by the likes of you. Butch: Hahaha, you tell them Cass. You dumb six eyed freaks will probably have us killed when you attempt to break our bodies and not our spirits. General Tor: Precisely why, I've set up this arrangement for it to be done over quick. Mother Brain if you would please begin the information extraction. Mother Brain: Initiating operation. They will feel nothing much but a series of headaches as my calculations have putted they will not be killed during the procedure. "Butch and Cassidy's expressions frozen still as their own minds were being searched out by Mother Brain bringing out the only secrets needed are the layouts of their hideout. When it was accomplished Butch the two Team Rocket Commanders slipped into unconsciousness again." Mother Brain: I have accomplished receiving the information. Hold on a moment, processing... "The Databanks transferred right to the main computer of the Komato Flagship revealing the images projected from the duos brains." General Tor: Their leader is on the top floor, I'll come over there personally to end him. Superman (Injustice: Gods Among Us): Do I get to make them dead now that they've outlived their usefulness as prisoners? "The Evil Superman was smiling as he looked at the unconscious two forms with his two eyes glowing red." General Tor: No, we'll leave them alive to be hanged from a greater height on the tallest building structure available at this Viridian City. General Tor: My fellow Komato take the Pokemon away once you find them inside. With the Team Rocket forces greatly reduced or as Trakeena heard more of them are still around, we'll need to search more thoroughly. "General Tor held his gun as he went off to be deployed right to the ground." "Right at the Team Rocket Headquarters, General Tor and the Komato Troops were inside. The elevator doors opened right at the top floor. The General made first way in blasting the door open. He knows nothing conventional they hold that would even harm him." General Tor: Your attempt to rise to overpower the other aliens is at an end game human, now I will... "General Tor cut off mid speech as Giovanni was nowhere to be found." General Tor: Where did he disappear off to? Reestablishing contact with ground floor. "General Tor tapped into the communicative radio frequency's." General Tor: Had the search for the human leader known as The Boss or any of his men gave any further hints to where they could be hiding? Komato Trooper: No sir. General Tor: Mother Brain did they teleport out of here? Mother Brain: Unknown. It looks like this Boss leader had not given information to the two despite being his higher ranking commanders. General Tor: So he took one step ahead of us. Very predictable that the humans see even the most trustworthy as expendable. How long will it be before they destroy each other? Mother Brain: Hard to pinpoint that information for an answer as different human timelines vary across the Multi-Universe. General Tor: Hmm...true.. "General Tor speaks again on his brain comm." General Tor: Did you find anymore Pokemon? Komato Trooper: You might be surprised to see this...here are the coordinates to where we are currently at. General Tor: This shall be either interesting or just downright horrifying to what these team rocket humans were doing in this base. "General Tor had called his men to come with him down to first area then further apart past the cavern areas of the gym leader arena." General Tor: A replicated battlefield for training exercises, no doubt. They must have constructed that environment to find creative ways to defeat and enslave the Pokemon to be used as tools of their enforcement. "General Tor moved past the Komato Soldiers where two stood at the entrance." Komato Trooper: Good to find you, Komato General. The Pokemon are in that very room and our workers are carrying them right to the Komato Flagship. Komato Trooper: General Tor? "General Tor looked right at the caged Oddish. It was clear by it's expression that it doesn't like it's imprisonment here as expected of Team Rocket." General Tor: I will get you the best food and medical treatment possible on my homeworld. Do not panic for we are not like those humans who mistreat you, you'll be an equal citizen than a humans living weapon. Oddish: Odd, odd! "It's frown elevated to a smiley face being happy it's gonna be escaping a ride with The Invaders to be taken elsewhere away from the awful team rocket people that did it in with the attempts to dehumanize it." General Tor: You are very pure, small one. There won't be anymore suffering for you and your fellow Pokemon friends. "General Tor stepped away and just watched as his Komato Troops were loading them in. Hours came to past and General Tor was on the flagship." Iosa Sakera: Did you find those wretched humans and turned their bodies into ashes? General Tor: No we never did, Iosa. I will not expend much time tearing the large structure apart. We are gonna make the damage total full, power the Alpha Strike at low powered levels. Komato Operator: Alpha Strike commencing.... "The loud siren noises are heard by the team rocket trio as white dots spawned across the sky. Meowth turns around screaming." Meowth: WRRRAGGGGHHH! This isn't good, they're moving out. Keep going faster! James: I want to live! I don't want to have a device stuck within me for the rest of my life being monitored by those new showboats! I'm a true hero to my planet not a traitor spy. Jessie: Stick to the plan! If the twerps can help us, we can possibly get legendary Pokemon to help prevent this mass murdering from continuing off of this region. Who knows we might win this after all with this crazy alliance forging plan. Meowth: So where we off to? Jessie: Pewter City or Cerulean City, I don't care which as either gym leader has contacts with other friends. We should know, we've always fought against them. James: Let's take the taxi, if we don't have enough money. I'll give him my bottle caps for him to sell off. Maybe he'll get enough money recycling them. Jessie: Recycling is very less receiving when it goes to exchanging disposable materials for money, but it's worth a shot if only just for a small ride. The rest we have to go on foot. James: Then we'll leave off to recycling first. Meowth: Meowth! We're gonna get it now! Look somethings about to come down. "The aligned Komato warships combine their linked up energies firing a massive energy blast that comes crashing down destroying team rocket headquarters in disintegration the explosion imploding everything else around it. The large light faded away leaving a massive crater in it's wake." Meowth: Let's jet it! "Meowth speed off." Jessie and James: Wait for us! "The two of them follow the talking Meowth companion." "At Viridian City almost half an hour later, Will Harrangue speaks out in all his unlikable voice to the heroes." Will Harrangue: We've now founded out that we're not only in this world. In other worlds we have all been watched by alien freaks, gaining enemies that day but now it changes, we've gained new allies that are purely human in the form of The Humanists. No doubt all of you humans are hearing this and too all you non-humans out there, I hope you feel the worst of our wrath for we are not happy of what you've been doing behind all our backs. Will Harrangue: We will all be saved for now in the upcoming battle and not from Max Tennyson and his fake police force that has a terrible name. Who would name an organization the plumbers? That's just waiting to be spitted upon and taken less seriously for the enemy to be threatened then and play that alien protecting organization for laughs. Will Harrangue: They're full of steaming piles of shit from what they've been plunging and that's what they've been getting and giving out to Earth for us to become the miserable ones to be quietly murdered by aliens and get away with it badge. And what about the descending lady angel from heaven, the little black haired girl, and the teenaged pig tailed garden tooled fighter? Will Harrangue: What an unlikely trio and they're fighting for the wrong side and should be with humanity. NOT WITH ALIENS! They are to be stayed away from at all costs and would very much get you killed by aliens as much as that irresponsible grandpa Max Tennyson who let aliens into our territory without our knowledge for decades long past! "Footage shows the aliens leaving undertown with the three heroes." Will Harrangue: There's your proof. They are true ene- "The huge TV screen at Viridian City was blown up by a stray blue laser cannon followed with more shots to the building it was mounted on then destroyed as The Invaders had arrived with their fleet of warships and amassing armies dropping down to the ground to kill off the Pokemon trainers. Lasers shoot right forth going right at the buildings. Everyone's screaming running away to not get caught to be killed in the attacks and the news reporters that bravely stayed are bringing it live to the multi-universe." To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:Transcripts Category:Whovianfan